One-Minute Melee: Bianca VS Miriel
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The Shepherds are relaxing before the upcoming tournament tomorrow, when a rabbit named Bianca turns Chrom into a monster and traps everyone but Miriel in cages, leaving Miriel to fight this odd rabbit. But is something actually wrong with this rabbit? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Spyro the Dragon, which belongs to Universal and Activision, or Fire Emblem: Awakening, which belongs to Nintendo! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

And now, for a brand new One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Outside Arena Ferox)**

Normally, in an arena as big as Arena Ferox, many armies would gather for tournaments to battle between which army got to keep one of the countries in Ylisse. A tournament was to take place in about a day from now. Fortunately for the Shepherds, they had already set camp as they were currently relaxing at this moment. Or, doing their own methods of relaxing as best as they could.

Currently at this moment, Robin was looking around for the girl he was in love with, wanting to ask a personal question. Robin took a deep breath as he looked at the ring he was holding. He nodded, giving a bit of a smile to himself.

"Oh, Robin?"

Robin, still holding the smile, turned to see a girl around the same age as him, covered in black and wearing a witch's hat. She had adjusted the glasses on her head as she walked over to him, currently blushing. "Hello, Miriel. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Er... yes, but..." Miriel sighed as she held her head. "I am truly sorry, but I don't know how to form it in words."

Robin noticed her blushing as he started blushing as well. "Uh, you must be thinking of something... dirty."

"'Dirty' is a good description for it, yes." Miriel said, causing Robin to blush even further.

"...Are you quite sure you want me?" Robin asked, out of mere curiosity.

"Well... I've been thinking about the possibilities, but there's no one else but you that can fit the idea I want to try my experiment on. I want nobody but you, do you understand that, Robin?" Miriel asked.

Robin blushed even further as he said, "Uh... I'll do it, if it helps you. What do I have to do?"

"I want you to take my hand..." Miriel said as Robin followed orders. "...take me over to that little forest clearing over there..."

"Yes?" Robin asked, looking at Miriel closer, wondering just how a brainy girl like her was thinking naughty thoughts.

"...and help me dig up that bush next to that tree." Miriel said, pointing towards a bush.

Robin's eyes widened in shock, then sighed in relief. "Wait... just dig up a bush?"

"Of course. See, the bush I need is part of an experimental spell I want to try out, and I didn't want to get dirty trying to dig it up... so I'm leaving it to you, Robin. Do you think you can do it?" Miriel asked.

"Uh... sure." Robin nodded as he started to go towards the bush. He sighed, patting the ring in his pouch. Maybe some other time, he'll propose...

All of a sudden, a magic blast came and blasted the area Robin was at as everyone jumped. Everyone in the Shepherds turned towards the direction the spell came from.

"Who's there?" Sully frowned, gripping her lance. "Show yourself!"

"...You simple fools... I had one good shot, and you made me miss..." A creepy female voice said as she threw another spell, this time hitting Chrom as he turned into a rabbit. "Darn it!"

"CHROM!" Lissa, Robin and Sumia gasped as a mysterious figure in a purple cloak appeared.

"Who are you?" Vaike asked, gripping his axe.

The figure laughed, lifting her hood to reveal herself as a smirking bunny with her ears down and blonde hair growing out of her head. "Call me Bianca, sweetheart. I have been called here to destroy you!"

Miriel took this time to examine the rabbit and she frowned, knowing what this is. She held her spellbook as she went over to Robin for support, who pulled out his own spellbook. Everyone else got their own weapons out as Sumia went on her Pegasus... before Bianca gave a chuckle. "Oh please... you think I don't know how to take down a team..."

As if on cue, Bianca waved her hands as she summoned cages to trap every single team member but Robin... however, Robin, noticing the shadow coming up on Miriel, gasped, pushing Miriel out of the way. "Miriel, look out!"

Miriel yelped upon Robin pushing her out of the way... causing him to get trapped in the cage.

"Robin!" Miriel said in worry.

"Miriel! You're the only one with matching power that can beat her!" Robin said as his cage, along with everybody else's, got lifted up in the air.

"...Hmph. I was hoping to get the tactician, but I guess you'll do fine..." Bianca said, about to wave her magic.

Miriel frowned as she opened her book and sent out her free hand to unleash a lightning bolt on her, knocking her back. "Look, I think I know what's really going on...something is possessing you, little bunny, and I'm going to get you out of it."

"Possession? Ha!" Bianca frowned. "Don't make me laugh..."

"Look, I will get you out of possession, if I can do that, I'll get my team... and Robin... out of this jumble you put them in." Miriel said, holding her book.

"You think your little spell book can help you?" Bianca laughed. "Fine. Entertain me."

Miriel frowned, holding her stance, knowing this was going to be an interesting battle.

 **LOOKS LIKE MAGIC IS ABOUT TO BE IN THE AIR!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Bianca started the fight by throwing her hands out, using spells to stun Miriel. Miriel flinched from the spells, getting damage. Miriel frowned she opened her tome and waved her hand, summoning lightning bolts to strike at Bianca.

Bianca frowned as she started to easily dodge the lightning spells, rolling around as she summoned more magic to knock Miriel back.

Miriel frowned as she used her Thunder magic hitting Bianca with it a few times. Bianca frowned as she teleported, leaving some magic sparks behind, causing Miriel to step back.

Miriel stared in confusion until she saw a rainbow flying around.

 **(50 Seconds)**

The rainbow went in several directions for a couple of seconds before landing in front of Miriel, causing Bianca to appear in front of her.

"Fascinating magic." Miriel said as Bianca used her magic to push Miriel out of the way. Miriel frowned as she got back up and used her wind magic to blow Bianca back towards a rock.

Bianca yelped as she tried to hang out, but it turned out to be useless as she hit the rock, momentarily getting dazed. Miriel smiled as she still kept her book opened, ready to take advantage of this moment. "Looks like my opponent is right on the pinpoint."

"Wha-?" Bianca groaned in confusion recovering, then yelped as Miriel sent more fireballs her way.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Bianca took a moment to retreat away from the fireballs as she used her magic to summon a UFO. Bianca smiled as she jumped on the UFO and started to circle around.

Miriel stopped shooting her fireballs for a minute as she stared at the machine in interest, never seeing anything like it in Ylisse. But knowing she was in the middle of a match, she had to flip over to her book. But unfortunately, Bianca took advantage of Miriel's momentarily stunned reaction and recovery by shooting lasers at Miriel, causing her to sidestep most of them.

"This is proving rather monotonous..." Miriel muttered to herself as she dove behind a rock, searching for the perfect spell.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Bianca smirked, knowing that she had just gotten Miriel cornered. She shot some more lasers from the UFO, causing the rock to crumble... but in the process, Miriel rolled out from behind the crumbling rock as she opened up her book. She found a perfect spell to dismantle the mysterious object Bianca was riding in.

Miriel waved her arms as a big wind storm came in right towards Bianca as she yelped, falling out of the UFO. Bianca then landed right at her feet as she panted. Miriel, seeing this opportunity to attack, sent out another fireball at her as Bianca started waving her hands.

Bianca smiled as she summoned a curved pipe as she held it in front of the fireball.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Miriel's eyes widened as she noticed the fireball going in one end of the pipe Bianca was holding and out the other as the fireball headed straight towards her. But Miriel frowned, knowing she had a perfect plan to block that fireball. She quickly dug in her bag before pulling out another book.

"Fortunate that we have encountered that merchant..." Miriel said before opening the book as a bright light flashed, blinding Bianca for a brief moment. Miriel gave a smile as she felt her skill now increased by two... and during that bright light, she noticed that indeed, Bianca had been possessed. She then knew what she had to do.

When the bright light, she used her wind magic to blow away the fireball, causing it to dissipate. Bianca rubbed her eyes and groaned.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Miriel just stood her ground as Bianca frowned as she started waving her hands frantically to summon some magic air. Bianca smirked, knowing she was about to destroy that pesky mage. Bianca then threw her magic right at Miriel, who stepped out of the way as the magic went past her and hit a rock, teleporting it out.

Miriel then opened her book and summoned some wind magic as Bianca's eyes widened.

 **(5...)**

Bianca started to wave her hands again to do another spell, but it was of no use.

 **(4...)**

Bianca got swept away by the wind magic as she started to fall.

 **(3...)**

Miriel smiled as she used up one more spell.

 **(2** **...)**

Bianca fell to the ground as she groaned... and to make matters worse...

 **(1...)**

A lightning bolt came down and struck her unconscious as some black darkness came right out of Bianca, causing her demeanor to change.

 _ **KO!**_

Miriel watched as the black spirit started flying around, and everyone was released out of their cages. Miriel was about to vanquish the dark magic with a spell, but...

"I got this one!"

Miriel and the Shepherds turned to see a small purple dragon and a gold dragonfly flying over as the purple dragon landed, charged, and blew some ice breath, freezing the spirit.

The dragonfly buzzed as the purple dragon sighed in relief.

"You said it, Sparx. It was tough, but we got that dark thing." The dragon said as the ice block mysteriously vanished. "And the Professor will be taking care of that..."

It was then the dragon and Sparx, the dragonfly, had noticed the humans staring at the two weirdly.

"Hey, what's the matter, haven't you ever seen a dragon before?" The purple dragon asked.

"...You're a dragon?" Maribelle asked in surprise.

"You got a problem with that?" The purple dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating..." Miriel said to herself, examining the dragon in interest. "I don't think I've ever seen a talking dragon around these parts."

Sparx then buzzed as he saw Bianca coming to. He buzzed, indicating the dragon.

"Oh! Bianca!" The dragon said, charging towards the rabbit, rubbing her head.

"Ugh... what happened? Where am I?" Bianca said, rubbing her head.

"Well, let me see... you jumped out of nowhere, turned Chrom into a sentient monster, trapped all of us in cages, and Miriel beat you with her magic." Sumia said. "Did I get all that right?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yes." Miriel said.

Bianca looked over in surprise at the monster Chrom. "I did that? I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me... hang on..."

Bianca then waved her hands as Chrom turned back to normal as he shook his head. Robin came over to Miriel as he looked at her, concerned.

"You all right, Miriel?" Robin asked.

"A little out of it after that fight, but I think I'll be well." Miriel explained.

"Hey, Spyro! Sparx! Bianca!"

Everyone turned to see a spotted cheetah running out and sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness you're all here." The cheetah said, turning to the purple dragon. "You know, Spyro, you could have waited for me. Bianca is my girlfriend."

"Sorry, Hunter, but you were getting lost in the area, and you know me, I couldn't wait. Plus, when I saw that mage girl get that darkness out of Bianca, it did save me three hits to get it out." The purple dragon, known as Spyro, gave a smirk.

"Uh, pardon me, but... what's going on?" Chrom asked.

"Oh! Yeah! You see, we're from another dimension... known as the Dragon Worlds... but we live in different parts of it... it's complicated... but I live in Avalar, and Bianca here is from the Forgotten Realms." The cheetah smiled.

"Hunter..." Spyro said as he looked up. "Okay, listen. That dark spirit that came out of Bianca here is some dark energy that Ripto, an enemy from my world, accidentally unleashed into all of my friends and made them teleport into different worlds... worlds beyond mine. So that's why we're here, to get every bit of dark energy out of our friends and back into our world where we can find a way to destroy it..."

"So, you got what you came for, then?" Vaike asked.

"...Not quite." Spyro explained. "You see, Ripto also unleashed a few Rhynocs in each world that also had these dark spirits..."

Sumia turned and gasped. "Uh, Spyro, those Rhynocs... they wouldn't happen to be weird, colorful, rhino like creatures?"

"Some of them are... and some of them are dressed to fit the style of the world." Spyro explained.

"Interesting..." Miriel gave a smile as she drank a few things to get her magic and health all healed.

"Excuse me, I hate to break up the introductions... but those Rhynocs you mentioned... they're coming over here by the hundreds..." Sumia said, pointing towards the northern direction.

Everyone turned to see a thousand Rhynocs, each in knights armor and togas, coming out, some with weapons, some not...

Hunter frowned, pulling out his bow and arrow. "Looks like there's a lot more of them this time, Spyro..."

Spyro smiled as he stood ground. "I can take them on! Sparx, ready to help?"

Sparx buzzed in a positive tone.

"I'll help too!" Bianca smiled as she looked ready. "After all, you're going to need all the magic you can get..."

"Spyro, may we help out here too?" Chrom asked. "We have some good fighting skills, all of us... and we are willing to put our training to use..."

Spyro smiled. "Why not? We need all the help we can get!"

Everyone gave a determined nod as they looked ready for battle. Robin got close to Miriel as a support as Robin smiled towards Miriel. "Will you be okay?"

Miriel paused... and smiled. "I think I can go another round."

Robin smiled as he patted Miriel on the back. "That's the brainy girl I love. Let's get 'em!"

Miriel smiled as she and Robin looked ready to go, Robin patting the pouch where the ring he bought was. Maybe when Miriel wasn't looking...

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _MIRIEL_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **It's the classic pirate vs ninja battle... but how can they be more interesting? How about combining it with robots and animals?**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
